The Sound
by Trafal-dude
Summary: He didn't really know what to expect with the new coffee shop across his office, but the last thing he'd expect to happen is to fall in love. He was wrong in all expectations Tobirama/FemNaruto. Coffee Shop AU


**The Sound**

There was a new coffee shop that opened last month near his office, it was convenient since he wasn't really a morning person. But he hadn't tried it out yet, so after 3 years of the same routine of walking straight to his office it was finally broken. The name of the coffee shop was kind of unique, "Kurama's Den." and from the outside the shop looked quite nice and charismatic. He opened the door and a little bell rung, the first thing he noticed was the smell of brewed coffee in the area. It smelt amazing, maybe it was a good choice that he went here. The place wasn't as crowded as other coffee shops were. And the relaxing music did calm his nerves. There was even a queen sized bed in the corner for those who felt like sleeping.

It was nice, it really was. So he went to line up and observed some more. There were frames on the wall with motivational quotes. And the floor was really solid wood, there was a little stage in the middle of the room with a microphone and a stool, with a sign beside the stage saying "Poetry Night/Music Night" This place must have boomed if it already had a poetry night and a live performance for people. He didn't notice that he was already the next person in the queue, until he turned back to the cashier. "Oh sorry, I was a little distracted." He said with an apologetic smile. The cashier gave him a sunny smile "No problemo! So what will it be?" She was cute, probably 19 or 18 by the looks of it. "Ah, I think I will just have pure black." The cashier eyed at him like he was crazy "But that's so bitter 'ttebayo!" She said as she sticked her tongue out with a disgusted face.

He chuckled and shook his head, she was just like his Aniki, a goofball but they both have pure intentions. "Is that all?" She tilted her head to the side with a questioning look, she was really childish too just like his brother. But it was cute honestly, "I guess a muffin would do as well, and take out." As he checked the time. He wasn't really running late per se but he didn't want to interact with people. Heck this was probably one of the longest interactions he had with a stranger. "Okie dokie! It will be done in a few minutes! Sir?" she asked as she held out a marker and the paper cup.

"Oh, just put Tobirama." The cashier nodded and ran to the coffee brewer like mad. She was hyperactive too, huh. After reading some news on his phone the cashier called out his name and he walked to the counter. He placed his money on the counter with a generous tip and walked out of the room, the little bell rung indicating that he was about to go out of the shop. When her voice reached his ears "Thanks for coming to our shop! Bye Tobirama-san come again!" And she was caring too was what all he got in the past minutes of his life. When he got to his cubicle in the office, he was put in a good mood and his co-workers noticed it too. He was even smiling, how odd. On the cup a little message was written "Wow I never knew someone, could like plain black coffee! But that's just me, I don't like it at all cause it's too bitter for my taste. But since you ordered it! I made it extra-special! So you better drink it till the last drop! Also good luck on your work today!" -Naruto Uzumaki, well at least he knew her name now. The day was really tiring, all that kept him alive and stable was the cute little message the cashier gave him, honestly he's even suprised himself why he kept lingering on the message.

On his way home, the coffee shop was closed and he sighed, he should have knew it was closed this time around. As he continued walking, he heard someone yell his name. "Hey Tobiramaaaaa wait for me 'ttebayo!" As she ran up to him and stoped just a few inches away and caught her breath. "Naruto?" He was bit baffled and curious why she was here at 10:00 pm in the sidewalk with him. "I was locking up the cafe, and I saw you! I guess you didn't see me locking up the front door. But then you were heading in this direction, and this is where I also walk home to so I thought 'Hey maybe he'd like to walk together?' And then here I am! 'ttebayo." And there she goes again smiling her cute innocent sunny grin. He nodded and they walked together in comfortable silence. "So where do you live?" was the question that came after 5 minutes of walking.

"I can't tell you that, what if you're a murderer or something." He said with a teasing smile she pouted and blew a raspberry at him. "Hey, I wouldn't do that! And I'm not gonna stalk you or anything I just wanna knowww!" She said in her own stubborn way. He smiled, of course she couldn't be like that but appearances could trick people. Still... "How about this, for the rest of the evening we will ask each other questions till one of us arrives at home and that way we will know which one of us lives closer." Tobirama said while looking at the full moon above him, it was truly a beautiful night, "That sounds like a great idea, 'ttebayo!" She said with eagerness. "Okay you go first then." Tobirama offered. She took a few minutes deciding on what to ask before she nodded in confirmation.

"How old are you?" She asked shyly still the grin was present and her face told her of her excitement. So she wore heart on her sleeve. "I'm 23, and you?" She nodded and chuckled "I'm 20 this October 10." So he was right. And he motioned for her to continue asking answers. "Are you a dog person or a cat person?" She asked while she covered her mouth to yawn. "I'm both." He said as he too yawned. "Hey I'm a cat and dog person too! 'ttebayo." She said as she gave him a thumbs up. "Wow it must be fate..." He said sarcastically, while she nodded. 'I can't believe this girl.' Tobirama said as he chuckled loudly taking, Naruto by surprise. "Hey you have a nice laugh." She said while still staring at him.

"No I don't, my co-workers think it's creepy and I myself agree." He frowned and looked away at her, to avoid her from revealing his blush. She tiptoed without him knowing, and she poked his cheek "Well I think it's nice and you should laugh more." She said as she grinned at him only for his blush to worsen and for her to keep teasing him about it. Minutes after that, it was apparently Naruto who's home was nearer than his. "Well that was fun 'ttebayo! It's a shame it ended to soon, we should have a proper one next time!" She said as she chuckled once again, he was a bit dumbstruck. Was she asking him out on a date?! Before he was about to question it to her, she just gave him a salute and closed the door. 'Thanks.' He said while scowling but none the less it was a fond one. He'd never showed this emotion in one day, and here she was making him even chuckle and get him all flustered. She was a miracle-worker, honestly, she was.

The next day, he was looking forward to go to the coffee shop again and order another good pure black coffee. But only problem was, that she wasn't there, It was a raven haired male with a weird haircut but had a nice face. Naruto wasn't there. And he tried his best to not look as disappointed as much as he felt when he ordered. The coffee was too bitter, was too hot, it just wasn't as good as Naruto's. It wasn't Naru's extra special coffee. And it was bland. The next day, he hoped she was there and miraculously she was. "Hello there." He said with a grin, honestly he had no idea why he was so happy to see her. 2 days ago he had never met her in his entire life, but not seeing her for one day caused him to feel a bit lonely, it was weird. "Heya Tobi!" She grinned like a fox and patted his head, he scowled but still let her do what she wanted with him. She just chuckled again, gladly it was a slow morning so there wasn't anyone behind him. "Where were you yesterday?" He casually brought up as Naruto was making her 'extra-special coffee'.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm really sorry about that!" She said as she ran up to the counter and bowed in front of him to say sorry, seriously she needed to calm down. "It's okay really. But where were you?" He said as he sat on a table near the counter. "Oh right! I'm actually one of the performers there on that stage every tuesday and thursday!" She pointed at the stage on the center of the coffee shop and resumed to preparing his coffee and french bread. "It starts on 9 pm and ends at 11 pm, and I'm the starting performer because the staff wanted me to to perform." She said as she finished and called him on the counter. "I see, that explains why. " As he sipped his morning coffee, and it was official. Naru's coffee was his favorite. "What do you perform?" He asked while munching on his bread. "I sing and do the guitar sometimes, 'ttebayo!" Well that was definitely interesting. "9 pm right?" He said as he took note of the schedule and time. Naruto nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Noting the time, he stood up from his seat and gave another huge tip, "Gotta go Naruto! Duty calls!" He said as he headed through the door. "Be safe on your way to work Tobirama! And don't go talking to random strangers now!" She yelled before waving one last time to him, and he waved back. It's so ironic that they actually made a friendship by talking to each other while being strangers. Life was basically like that though, but he shook his head and headed to work. As he went up to the elevator to his cubicle, he saw girls staring at him and giggling. They whispered and blushed and stared at him again, all he could do now was ignore them and hope they don't talk to him at all. But he was wrong. "H-hi, uhm excuse me Tobirama?" He knew he was well known in this part of the building, but even the new branch of the company knew him. "Yes?" He answered using his boring buisness voice and all, they squealed and stuttered. "Would you mind if we would take a picture with you?" He sighed, ofcourse he also knew about his current fanbase growing in the company. It was annoying, "Sure, I don't mind." He didn't want to really break anyone's feelings.

Besides if Naruto was here, she'd knock him on the head if he did decline them saying it was mean, and he shouldn't be doing that. Wait why was he thinking of her anyway. So when they took the picture, it was just Tobirama's face that looked blank. They still squealed and blushed anyway. He just hoped the day would be over soon. As soon as it was 9 pm, he bolted right away and headed to the coffee shop where Naruto just finished up locking the front door. There she stood in the front door with an orange hoodie, black baggy pants, a white undershirt underneath (because the collar of the shirt could be seen) black and white sneakers and she placed her hair in a pony tail. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she didn't even know. 'What is she doing to me?' He meant it in a good way honestly. "Yo!" She said as she saluted him and walked in front of him and began to poke his forehead. He just grunted and they began to walk home. Thursday came as fast as wednesday passed by, and he left early today. Knowing that it was Naru's performance, he couldn't miss it for the world, and the best way to surprise her was sitting in the front seat, not knowing that he was there.

He didn't know how these things actually worked though. But hey, at least he got the front seat view. He waited anxiously and nervously as the lights went very dim. "Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart." A melodic voice was heard throughout the room, although he wasn't interested in pop-rock, this was kind of catchy... The light flickered on and it was no other than Naruto. He widened his eyes and applauded for her. She saw him in the midst of the crowed and She nodded at him and smiled very widely then she sung louder.

"I can't believe I forgot your name.

Oh baby won't you come again?

She said I've got a problem with your shoes and your tunes..."

The night was beautifully made. Her voice was so relaxing that he could have slept on the floor. He waited for her outside of the coffee shop's door. He was anxious waiting for her and at the same time amazed by her voice. "Heyyyyy!" Naruto yelled without warning and Tobirama looked up and was crushed by a figure hugging him tight. For the first time in years, he was actually hugged by someone. And it wasn't his brother, if it were anybody else he would have stiffened and made an excuse to get out of the close proximity, but with her he automatically hugged back. And he didn't know why. "You came!" She said excitedly and hugged him tighter, that he could actually feel her assets, on his chest. He blushed and nodded. Thankfully, she pulled away from the hug, before she could have felt something else too...

"Oh yeah! As a prize for my singing I got two iced caramel mocha! And also I got donuts!" She said as she gave him the beverage and beamed at him. He smiled and thanked her, they walked home munching donuts and laughing at their past experiences. It became a ritual for them to meet up inside the coffee shop in the morning and outside the coffee shop in the night. And honestly Tobirama hasn't felt so great in years. Of course in the third week of knowing each other, he finally knew what the lingering thoughts, the feelings he had been experiencing.

He liked her.

And maybe it wasn't love but it was close to it. And he maybe was aloof but he had plenty of experiences of the sort. He only had one relationship and it ended up really quick, she was only there for his money and his looks. There wasn't love but there was lust. And he told her he wasn't looking for this and left the girl. And now even thinking of Naruto made everything in his body turn on. But the thing was he didn't want it to be like that, for the first time since a very long time he wanted to initiate a relationship with her.

It was a saturday, and he decided to spend it with her on the park, laying down on their picnic blanket and it was relaxing. "Hey Tobirama." Naruto spoke beside him

The park was deserted, and it was slowly turning dark and the starts were coming out. "Yeah?" If there was anybody else that was watching, they would have looked like a cute couple. "Even though it's only been a month, I'm glad that I've met you." That took him by surprise. She then hugged him and cuddled to his chest. She was asleep by a few minutes after, his breath hitched and he decided to just stare at the stars. This was an odd friendship. They both fell asleep under the stars. When he woke up, he blushed as he noticed that he too was hugging her and she was cuddling on top of his chest. She was sleeping peacefully, his face softened and he brushed a strand of hair from her face. It struck him hard. He was in love.

And he was determined to tell her. After begging his boss for an early leave thursday this week, he texted Naruto that he couldn't meet her up every afternoon this week because his company had an upcoming conference. But in reality he was practicing his guitar skills again, this wednesday morning he finally went to the coffee shop and secretly signed up for the poetry/music night. He was about to exit the shop when Naruto saw him after she was serving a customer. "Hey Tobiramaaa! I missed you 'ttebayo." She said with her sunny grin and he smiled, a real smile, it was just for her he decided, he would only show it for her. So he walked slowly leaving a few inches apart and poked her head. "I missed you too." He said in return and she blushed all the way down. "S-stupid Tobirama 'ttebayo!" She ran away to the counter and Tobirama chuckled. At least he knew he wasn't the only one with feelings.

Thursday came quick and he brought his guitar to work, his office mates looked at him peculiarly but he didn't notice, he had his mind setup after singing his song he was going to confess. If she didn't felt the same or wasn't ready for a relationship, it was alright he'd accept and completely back off. And if she did, well he would probably be the happiest guy alive. 'I can do this.' He determinedly thought. He left early, and changed into his casual clothing, he entered the shop and went to the registration counter. As always, Naruto was first. And luckily he was second. The earlier the better. He was glad that she was already on stage, Or else she would have seen him. She scanned the area and sighed she must have been waiting for him. 'Don't worry Naruto you will see me soon.' He thought and grinned. Then she started singing.

"Moving forward using all my breath.

Making love to you was never second best. I saw the world crashing all around your face. Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace. I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time..." The beat was nice and uplifting and her voice was lovely as always. As her song ended she bowed and moved out of the stage. He took the stage, he saw that she was about to exit the shop. "This song is for a dear friend of mine, I met her here, I hope she hears me." He said while grinning and she turned around eyes wide and surprised. He strummed his guitar and started singing.

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together..."

He continued singing and Naruto was amazed his voice was deep but it fit perfectly well for the song. So when he finished they met outside the shop. She hugged him like what she did a month ago, "Look Naruto I just wanted to sa-" He was cut off by Naruto smashing their lips together. The kiss wasn't rough at all as he expected, it was soft and slow it was just like the universe stopped. They both separated, gasping for air. "I-i did not have that in mind." He said while laughing, she just smiled shyly and blushed. He pulled her closer and hugged her, breathing in her scent. She just nuzzled closer to him.

A few months she decided to move in to Tobirama's apartment and life was complete for them both. A few nights after she moved, and they were on the bed cuddling, he told her that he loved her. She blushed and told him that she felt the same and kissed him passionately. It was their own happy ending and he felt complete.

the end.

**Authors note: And that's a wrap! So I hoped you enjoyed this one shot I made, and if the song Naruto sung at first was****'The sound' by The 1975 it's a really lively song and the band is amazing as well so I advice you guys to check it out! And the second song Naruto sung was 'I melt with you' by Modern English (a shout out to my other FemNaru/Tobirama fic i got the tittle from that song.) And Tobirama sung Happy together by Turtles. And if you enjoyed this ship than you can check out my ongoing fic called Melt with you. Thank you so much guys.****See ya next time! :D**


End file.
